Recently, various electronic apparatuses including a tablet, a PDA, and a smartphone have been developed. Most of the electronic apparatuses of these types include a touchscreen display to facilitate a user input operation.
By touching a menu or an object displayed on a touchscreen display with a finger or the like, the user can instruct an electronic apparatus to execute a function related to the menu or object.
An input operation using the touchscreen display is employed for not only providing the electronic apparatus with the instruction of operation, but also inputting a document by handwriting. Recently, the user can bring the electronic apparatuses of these types when attending a meeting and the like. At the meeting and the like, the user can create a handwritten document such as a note by handwriting input on the touch screen display.
Furthermore, on some of the electronic apparatuses of these types, the handwritten document created as mentioned above can be searched by inputting a character string (hereinafter called a search character string) as a search query (search key) by handwriting on the touchscreen display.
However, much labor is required for inputting all character strings (for example, words and the like) by handwriting.